<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To all the Presidents I've loved before by mars_of_the_stars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019003">To all the Presidents I've loved before</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mars_of_the_stars/pseuds/mars_of_the_stars'>mars_of_the_stars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Clone High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fake Dating, we all know there really dating, we know what's gonna happen, we've all been here before</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mars_of_the_stars/pseuds/mars_of_the_stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan scoffed “What are you saying Kennedy you want us to pretend to date to make them jealous?”<br/>“Yea, that’s exactly what I was thinking!!” Jack said with a smile<br/>“Ok then we’re going to have more rules, we can talk about this later I have to get to class” Joan said heading towards the door.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>or ... FAKE DATING AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cleopatra/Abraham Lincoln (Clone High), Cleopatra/JFK (Clone High), JFK/Joan of Arc (Clone High), Joan of Arc/Abraham Lincoln (Clone High)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Better by myself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyyy look at me posting 2 fics in one fandom who'da belive it!! This is inspired by This will never backfire!!  by cats1ut go check it out cuz their a great writer!! (the title comes from there comments section</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To be honest Joan had only started tutoring because Abe mentioned that Cleo had been tutoring Chuchhill and how attractive that made her. So since Lincoln liked girls who tutored, Joan put up a couple of fliers telling people to meet her in the library after school. Oh how she would come to regret that.</p><p>The goth sat down at a table close to the back of the library. Her shaky hands took out a notebook, she wasn’t the smartest but she  could do this right? Right? She thought about the way Abe looked at Cleo. Her hatred of Cleo seemed to calm her nerves. Just as she was taking a deep breath Jfk waved at her “JOAN HI, I’M HERE FOR THE TUTORING” </p><p>Oh great, the one and only John Fucking Kennidy. She could handle Van Gogh, she could handle Edison hell she could handle Gandi. Oh god she could barely make it through 5 minutes with the guy at a party how was she gonna make it through an hour  with him. He made his way over to the table “HOW YA DOING JOAN” the athlete practically yelled in her face. “I’m doing ok, could you lower your voice” she said with her customer service  voice “Everyone’s staring at us.” This was going to be the longest hour of her life. </p><p>“Oh sorry Betty,” Jfk said, lowering  his voice to a stage whisper as he sat down next to Joan “I really er  need help with Sheepmans class” he took out his notebook. Joan just face palmed after a couple of seconds  she pulled out a piece of notebook page “Ok kennedy if I’m going to tutor you then we’re going to establish some ground rule, One durning our sessions you will only refer to me as Joan'' Jack nodded, “You er can call me anything you like… In Bed haha.” Joan punched his arm “That segways into my second point no sex jokes, no making passes at me and no innuendos ok?” Joan signed the paper and handed the pen and paper to the Jock. “Alright Joan'' the boy rolled his eyes and signed the contract</p><p>The afternoon actually went better than expected. It only took 20 minutes to explain why the Native Americans couldn’t have just ‘Socked’ the coliniziers. But other than that he seemed to understand everything. They made plans to meet up the next day to prepare for the upcoming quiz. Kennedy headed out first since he had gotten ready for track practice.</p><p>Jona got home after dark. She  tiptoed  up to her room in an attempt to avoid Cleo’s nightmare of foster mom. As soon as she made  it up to her room Cleo started screaming bloody murder at her. </p><p>“WHAT THE ACTUALLY HELL” Cleo yelled, throwing an eyeshadow palette at her. Joan expertly dodged it “Hello to you to Cleo” she quipped  back. The fashionista seemed to cool down a little bit her scowled brow turned to a sneer “Ya know Joan, I actually feel bad for you” she said putting on the most faux nice voice she could “The fact that you have to go for my sloppy seconds really just shows how you can’t get a date by yourself” Joan stared at her for a full minute before furrowing his brow in confusion “What are you talking about??” Cleo rolled her eyes “Aren’t you dating Jfk”</p><p>That’s when Joan passed out when she finally came she was lying in her bed. Her sort of foster sister is patting her head like some sort of civil war nurse. “So is it true?” Cleo asked Joan as she sat up. “NO,” Joan yelled “sorry Cleo I didn’t mean that, but were the fuck would you get the idea?” </p><p>Cleo showed Joan a picture on her phone  taken of the 2 clones sitting in the library “Weren’t you guys on a study date?” “No” Joan spat out “I was just tutoring him that’s all’ she rambled taking the phone  “How many people have seen this? Where did you get this?” her breath quickened, if everyone thought she was Jfk’s girl then she was under a microscope. “It’s ok,” Cleo said, doing her best to comfort her sort of “Only like 20 people have seen it.” </p><p> </p><p>	As Joan walked to her locker the next day she could feel the collective eyes of the Clone High student body on her. The fellow teens really had no tact and just continued to gossip as she passed   by I heard they hooked up at Jfk’s party. No no they got together at homecoming. Ya think she bounces half dollars off his ass.</p><p>Kennedy was standing at her locker when Joan got there. “Great now what do you want?” Joan said, opening the  locker door in his face, she really didn’t want to face him right now “Er betty I’ve been thinkin’ about what people have been sayin” he basically mumbed “an er maybe we could use it to our advantage” Joan slammed her locker door shut “What are you suggesting?” she cocked her head. Jack looked around, “Uh let’s talk about it here” he said as the athlete pulled them into one of Glen’s closets. “Listen uh I know you’ve got the hots for Lincoln” Joan’s cheeks turned red. “And er I want Cleo back so..” </p><p>Joan scoffed “What are you saying Kennedy you want us to pretend to date to make them jealous?”<br/>
“Yea, that’s exactly what I was thinking!!” Jack said with a smile<br/>
“Ok then we’re going to have more rules, we can talk about this later I have to get to class” Joan said heading towards the door. </p><p> </p><p>	Joan’s hands were practically shaking as she headed to her first period. She could hardly pay attention as the teacher rambled on about ionic bonds or whatever the hell they were supposed to be learning about. On one hand if Cleo and Jfk got back together then Abe would be hers. She’d have his varsity jacket, abe would come with her to film festivals… and on the other..</p><p>After class Joan walked up to  Jfk “Ok I’ll do it” Jack cocked his brow “Do me?” Joan put her hands in her face. Lord, this was gonna be a trip.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Name of the Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tonight on a very special clone high... Jfk and Joan figure out the rules of their reelationship</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this instead of working on an essay.. it's fine I'm fine it's fine</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Rules of the relationships” Joan said as she wrote it down. “Number 1, No affection in private” Jack nodded taking the paper from her “ Numba 2 er you gotta call me Jack or John, no more uh that ‘Kennedy’ bull crap ,” Joan rolled her eyes “Fine” she snatched the paper from him “You have to give me your varsity jacket then” </p><p>After 20 minutes they were able to agree on a total of 12 rules:</p><p>1) No affection in private<br/>
2) Joan will refer to Jfk as Jack/John (ONLY IN PUBLIC)<br/>
3) Jfk will give Joan his Varsity jacket<br/>
4) Joan will attend at MINIMUM 6 sport events<br/>
5) Jfk agrees to split the bill with Joan<br/>
6) Joan agrees to let Jfk call her ‘cute’ nicknames in public<br/>
7) Both parties agree to sit together at lunch<br/>
8) Both Parties agree to a ‘quick bite’ at the Grassy Knoll after school at minimum 3 times a week<br/>
9) Both parties agree to attend three  events of the others choosing (NO EXCEPTIONS)<br/>
10) Both Parties agree to attend as many school functions as necessary to sell the relationship<br/>
11) Both Parties agree that if Cleo/Abe becoming interested while they are dating it will not be considered cheating<br/>
12)Jfk and Joan will break up when one of the following  happens: Cleopatra and Abe break up , Right after Winter Prom.</p><p> </p><p>“Er I still think that Numba 5 is dumb” Jack slapped the paper. “For the last time Jf-- Jack it’s not the 1950s I can pay for my own fucking food.” The jock put his hands up defensively “Whoa whoa whoa Betty I wasn’t trying to offend ya, just trying to be a gentleman s’all”<br/>
“Welcome to the 21st century then” The goth quipped sarcastically.</p><p>“Sorry that I just wanna show you a good time” Jack responded getting right up in her face.<br/>
Joan took a deep breath “Well don’t worry about that because this’ll be over before you know it kennedy”</p><p>They finally got to work on their homework. Jfk was actually starting to understand this stuff, Joan might be better at explaining the stuff than the actual teacher. When she quizzed Jfk he got all of the questions right, which was a first.They walked out of the library,  and John started to tell her some of his best stories </p><p>“So then good old Ponco er uh just socks the guy!” The athlete said slapping his hand for emphasis. Joan gasped “He did not!”<br/>
“He did”<br/>
“I doubt it”<br/>
Jfk dramatically placed his hand over his heart and pointing his other hand towards the sky  “Swear to God, you  uh can ask him himself if uh ya like  about it if you’d like”<br/>
“When would I ever talk to Ponce” Joan tilted her head<br/>
“At my party this weekend” Jack said matter-a-factly<br/>
“No why am I going to that”<br/>
“Of course er you are, because I’m using one of my uh  event cards” he said smugly. T</p><p>	They reached the red convertible as he said that. “You uh  want a ride Betty?” he asked dramatically, waving his arm in front of his car. Your carriage awaits. The goth shook  her head “I like walking” she defended. “Then er I’ll uh see you tomorrow, Knoll for sure tho?”Jfk clicked his tongue. “For sure” Joan put on a  thick bostian accent.</p><p>John got into his car. Slicking his pompadour back in the mirror before pulling out of the school parking lot. As the wind whipped around him Jfk thought about the good times. Captain of the football team, hottest cheerleader on his arm. Everything was going great, then Cleo broke up with him for that dumbass Lincoln, his grades went to shit. But now he was back on track, Joannie was helping him with homework, he’d have Cleo back by the end of the mouth. Truly nothing bad ever happened to the kennedys!!</p><p>The next day on the goths' way to school when she saw Abe. Ok play it cool. “Hi Abe, I haven’t seen you  in a while” Joan smiled  trying to lean against a nearby tree.<br/>
“Hey Joan, how’s it going?” Abe said walking up to her.<br/>
Joan lit up “Oh you haven’t hear?” she said coley as they started walking together. She could see Jfk’s convertible coming down the street.</p><p>	“HEY JOANNIE” Jfk yelled honking his car's horn to get her attention “YOU UH WANNA A RIDE.” Abe scoffed “What does that jerk want with you” Joan looked between the car and her crush. She hopped in the car “He’s my boyfriend Abe.” Jack slammed the gas. Leaving the great emancipator in the dust.</p><p>	Joan laughed the rest of the way to school. “Did you see that  er bozos face?” The athlete asked “He uh barely knew what er hit ‘im.” Joan smiled “Bet ya the relationship won’t last more than two mouths” She said pulling out a 5 dollar bill. “Na” Jfk shook his head “It’ll only be  4 weeks” He said, pulling ten dollars out of his wallet. The goth put out her hand “Than it’s an bet” the athlete shook her hand “Er uh it’s a deal”<br/>
Joan got out of his care  “Well see ya at lunch” she gave a mock salute  and headed to the first period. Jack got out of the car and followed her “Jo uh wait a minute” he said making her turn around. </p><p>	As the goth girl turned around Jfk could swear that she looked really pretty with her hair coming up all around her face. Her lips slightly pursed with that really nice purple lipstick. “Earth to Jack” she said snapping her fingers. The clone shook his head, that was weird. “Oh er yea” he said, moving to hand it to her the letterman jacket. A smile spread across Joan’s face, he’d do anything to make her smile…</p><p>	“Thanks Jack” she said. Jack smiled, moving to kiss her check. The martyred clone blushed as his lips made contact with her skin. “See ya at  lunch” she mumbled and walked away. Maybe this was going to be easier than she thought</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys so much for reading!! Kudos and Comments fuel my inner writing gremlin!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jackie  my love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tonight on a very special clone high... Joan has to deal with being Jfk's girl and Jfk has some emotions he doesn't understand</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ok I literally had to squeeze this one out like a lemon. I rewrote this like six times. and I think there are gonna be 8 more chapters?? Maybe I don't know</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She put on the letterman jacket thinking to herself My first kiss and it wasn’t even with Abe. Well it was just on the cheek, cheek kisses don’t count right? She made a note to look it up later. The jacket smelled like cuban cigars and Jacks cologne, Rosemary and Woodsmoke. It was nicer than she expected it to be.</p><p>	This time instead of whispering about her. Everyone hushed as soon as she passed them. As Joan reached her locker Cathrine the Great came up to her “Hey Joan, you going to the Knoll after school?”</p><p>Joan legitimately never remember talking to her except maybe once in the 7th grade, when Cathrine had felt it important to tell the goth that Joan looked like Walmart Lindsay Lohan (Admittedly that first dye job was pretty awful but still),   and now here Cathrine’s talking to her as if they were old friends. All because of a fucking jacket. “Yea I’m meeting Jack there after school” she said with that sugary sweet fakeness Cleo used on her. “Cool do you need a ride?”Catherine said not picking up on the fakeness. Fuck it “Sure thanks Cathrine” Joan said dropping the fakeness.</p><p> Wow, Letterman held more power that she could ever hope it would. Well that’s high school for you. No one cares about a girl unless she’s got a fucking cheer skirt on her hips of, or a letterman's jacket around your shoulders. Ok that’s enough teen angst for one day SHE is supposed to to J-F-fucking-k’s girlfriend after all.</p><p>In Sheepman's class Abe passed Joan a note that simply read Why? She glared at him before tearing off a piece of her quiz and writing  Because he’s nice to me. The teen rolled his eyes and mouth “But he’s..him.” Joan fought back the urge to to scream YA LIKE YOU’RE GIRLFRIENDS A SAINT. Instead she just shrugged mumbling a non committal  I don’t know and finished her quiz. </p><p>Abe basically  cornered her after class “Joan I just want you to know that douche isn’t good enough for you, I mean honestly out of all the boys in school why Jfk.” Joan swallowed dryly “Because I’ve” she bit her lip as she racked her brain for a reason “Ya know Abe I’ve just had a crush on him for a while now” she batted her eyes “And then he finally noticed me and I was over the moon when he asked me to be his girlfriend” Abe scoffed “He’s probably just trying to use you for sex.” Lucky for our protagonist Gandhi called Abe over. “You should go, we can talk later,” Joan said, swallowing her pride.  </p><p>After Abe left  Jack ran up to the goth like a puppy dog. Ok Joan had to admit that was pretty cute. “JoJo guess what?” Jfk was practically  bouncing up and down on his heels “I think uh  I got a B on the er quiz, all that er tudorin did did some good!!”</p><p>Joan couldn’t help but smile “That’s great Jackie!!” she said awkwardly, attempting to side hug him. Jack, seeing what she was trying to do, picked her up by the waist and spun her around like a freaking disney princess. This gained mixed reactions from their classmates. From a couple of eye rolls to one of the girls  mentioning how cute they were. As everyone headed out to lunch Joan asked  the athlete to stay back should stay back for a second. John as the goth  hung back. </p><p> </p><p>	“Was er that to uh much?” Jfk asked sheepishly. God what the fuck was he doing, he didn’t want Joan. He’s goal was to get Cleo back; he can’t forget what he's doing this for. “What? No” Joan said furrowing her brow “I just wanted to get the story of how we started dating.” Joan wasn’t ready to admit it, not even to herself, that she  really  liked  when he picked her up Joan really liked that. </p><p>“Anyway” the goth said, pushing the idea of Jack shirtless. “We hung out at your party at the beginning of the year and then last week you asked me out and I said yes, can you remember that?.” Jack nodded. “All right let’s do this” he said putting an arm around her waist as they headed out. </p><p>Lunch ended up being way easier than Joan thought it would be, nobody asked any questions about how they met, no one really acknowledged her. She just became Jfk’s girl. If that was all she had to be for a month that was going to be easy, then Cleo made it hard. </p><p>“Joan didn’t you tell me the other day” Cleo said while taking out her salad “That you and Jfk weren’t dating?” Shit she had said that. Joan looked at Jack and then back Cleo with a sugarly smile “Well I just didn’t know if Jfk wanted to make it official yet so uh that’s why I told you that” she said with a nervous giggle. Cleo started at her for a second and then shrugged. Joan wasn’t sure that the sort of step sister bought it. But that was going to have to do for now. </p><p>After school the pair of clones met back up at Jack’s car. “Er do you still wanna go to uh the Knoll” Jack asked as the goth shrugged off he’s varsity jacket, god why did know talk about how fucking hot those thinks were christ.</p><p> “Yea sure” Joan said dismissively digging  through her bag looking for her wallet. Shit shit shit. She dumped the contents of her bag into her lap. “Uh you ok there Betty” Jack said watching Joan from the driver's seat. “Just trying to find my wallet.” Jack rolled his eyes “Jo just let me pay for it, you can pay me back.”</p><p>Joan took a moment before re-packing the bag. “Fine, but your taking my money tomorrow or the deals off”<br/>
“Ugh fine” Jfk said as they speed towards the Knoll.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you liked it !!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Honey, Honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fuck abe all my homies hate abe!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hell yea new Chapter baby!!!! Right before my birthday too!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Joan and Jfk walked into the Grassy Knoll holding hands. “Er uh betty can you get us a booth?” The jock asked Joan. The goth smiled “Sure jack, I’ll have a strawberry milkshake k?” She said before walking over to the one good booth The one with pepper and no ripped seats. She’d finally be able to try to try pepper on her fries!!</p><p>She looked up to see jfk ordering their drinks. Weirdly enough she was silently wishing that he wasn’t going to flirt with Marie. Gosh what was wrong with her. What does it matter if he flirts with her? They aren’t even dating. She fumbled with the pepper and looked back at Jack. </p><p>Instead of leaning against the counter looking at the waitress’s breast. Jfk was headed towards their table. Joan found herself smiling at Jack. The goth blushed looking away from her ‘boyfriend’. </p><p>Jack clicked his tongue “So uh  how’s  my girl.” Joan rolled her eyes, “I’m good kennedy” she looked down at her legs as Jack slid into the booth next to her. He put his arm around her, Joan learched away from him “I’m sorry jack, I’ve just never done this before.” The athlete  moved away from her “What er do ya mean?” Joan gestured to the whole restaurant, “This, dating, first dates, I’ve never exactly done this before.” She said a sob rising in her throat. This wasn’t going to work. Hell if she couldn’t make it through a fake date with a boy she didn’t even like, how was she gonna make it through a real one?</p><p>“Hey uh Joanse don’t worry about it” Jfk said doing his best to comfort her. Feelings had never really been John’s wheelhouse, but seeing his ‘girlfriend’ on the brink of tears stirred something “Hey I’m the bozo who took you to a diner for our first date!” He laughed a little at his own joke, “But Joan, really don’t worry about it, we’ll er sit here and drink our shakes, or if you want to I can just drive you home, if uh you want.”</p><p>Joan took a deep breath and looked back at the Kennedy clone. “No it’s ok Jack, plus” she said with a grin “When am I ever going to get to sit at the pepper table again.”</p><p>Their milkshake came, and they finally got to talking about their families. Jfk told Joan about his foster dads, Carl taught him how to drive and Wally had bought the jock his first car. Joan told Jack about Toots and about wanting to play basketball. Joan tried fries with pepper, it wasn’t as good as the thought it would be, everything was going perfectly. Joan could do this a couple more times. </p><p>As they were both finishing up. Abe and Cleo came in. Joan noticed them first. “Uh Jack we should go.” Jfk gave a cute little pout “But I uh haven’t finished my shake” he whined. If they got out now Joan would only have to deal with Cleo for five minutes tops. “But they're here.” the goth jerked her head in the direction of the other couple. Jfk finally noticed them “Well aren’t they supposed to see us” The boy said in his best whisper. Before Joan could respond the other couple walked over. </p><p>Cleo smiled sweetly “Hi Jfk” and then looked over at Joan like she was a piece of trash. Nice to see you too Cleo The goth thought. “Cleo,” Jack said, curtly wrapping his arm around Joan's waist. They all just sort of stared at each other for a couple of minutes before Abe broke the silence “Joan I’m sorry but as your friend I just have to say that your making a huge mistake, Jfk’s just trying to get in your pants” </p><p> </p><p>	Jack scoffed “If I er uh wanted to l’d’ve done it already, but go on.” Abe rolled his eyes before continuing “I mean Joan, you’ve got to be really desperate to date someone like him, you know everyone’s going to think your a slut  Joan” </p><p>Jfk stood up puffing out his chest “What did you just say to her.” He said through gritted teeth, Jfk could handle being called a player, hell at this point it was a veritable fact. But the idea that someone, especially Abe who Joan cared so much about, would say that something like that about her made his blood boil.</p><p>Abe rolled his eyes “Drop the act Kennedy we all know you don’t really care about her.” Jack popped his knuckles getting ready to sock the asshole “You wanna  er uh take this outside Lincoln, because anyone who calls my girl easy better be uh ready for er a sockin’!!”</p><p>Joan pulled on JFK's sleeve “Come on Jackie, it’s not worth it” She pleaded with him, “Let’s just go ok?” Jack looked at Joan and then back at Abe. The Kennedy clone huffed “Fine but if you ever say anything like that again” he put one hand in a fist and slapped it with another Socko he said as Joan practically dragged him out of the restaurant.</p><p>“I’ll give you a ride home,” Jack said, stopping towards his car. “Ok but what the hell was that?” Joan said fuming “All we had to do was ignore them and instead you almost started a fight with Abe, and you made a fool out of yourself” she started chewing him out.</p><p>	John just furrowed his brow “Come on betty  he was er giving you shit, I was just defending you honor.” For some reason that was the last straw for Joan “WELL YOU DON’T NEED TO DEFEND ME” she yelled, as people started to stare she lowered her voice “He was just worried  for me” </p><p>Jfk’s brow furrowed deeper, the guy had basically called her a slut? There’s no way she could be so blind to Abe doucheyness. “Alright Jo let me  uh take you home”</p><p>	The ride to the girl’s how was uneventful. When the athlete got home he stormed up to his room. He put on his boxing gloves. He could not believe that someone would talk to Joan that way. He was able to find an old yearbook photo of Abe, and taped it up to his punching bag. He punched the picture of Abe until the sun went down.<br/>	Whatever, he definitely didn’t like joan, definitely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for all the kudos and lovey comment!! It warm my lil shipping heart</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Put your head on my shoulder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And boy oh boy did she look amazing. Jack had always thought she was a knockout but wow, just wow tonight she looked amazing. He fought the urge to make an innuendo as he walked up to Joan. “Now uh what’s er uh a good lookin girl like you uh doing in a palace like this?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome to Joan angst hours I'll be your host for this evening <br/>.<br/>.<br/>. <br/>But  not for long I promise :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dreaded night of Jfk’s party came and Joan didn’t have anything to wear. Since she’d never really been to a party as the it girl. Something told her the camo pants and t-shirt  combo wasn’t going to cut it for tonight. She was going to ask Cleo for something.</p><p> She really  wasn't excited about going. Jfk was  probably going to ditch her to hook up with someone else. Not that she really cared or anything, Jfk could do whatever he  wanted. She checked the clock next to her bed shit she better get this over with. </p><p>“Hey Cleo, could I  borrow an outfit for a party?” Joan begrudgingly asked her roommate. Cleo put down her makeup brush “Ok who are you and what have you done with Joan of Arc.” Joan groaned “Please don’t make this harder than this is.” Cleo slammed her hands down on the table “Wait are you and Jfk going to do it tonight” Joan blushed	 “Omg you guys are totally going to” Cleo squealed. “Ok ok I’ve got the perfect outfit for you”</p><p>Before she knew it Joan was in a red plaid pencil mini skirt, a black tank top, with black heels to match and a red cardigan. Cleo practically begged to do her makeup. Joan refused because “God Cleo I look like enough of a slut already.” </p><p>Of course anything remotely nice Cleo did came with a price. The price tonight was that Joan was the DD which the girl really didn’t mind. She’d been Abe and Gandhi's designated driver for years now. They pulled up to Jfk’s house where the party was well underway. Cleo bolted through the door making a beeline for her boyfriend.  Joan on the other hand hung out in the kitchen waiting to see someone she knew. </p><p>Jfk’s party was going off without a hitch! That bozo Lincoln had gotten more non- alcoholic beer, the only thing that meat head seemed to be good for, and everyone was losing their minds. He’d been making the rounds looking for Joan for the past hour. As he finally made it to the kitchen after a 20 minute conversation with Elizebeth the first. He finally spotted Joan.</p><p>And boy oh boy did she look amazing. Jack had always thought she was a knockout but wow, just wow tonight she looked amazing. He fought the urge to make an innuendo as he walked up to Joan. “Now uh what’s er uh a good lookin girl like you uh doing in a palace like this?” He said sliding next to the girl. Joan rolled her eyes “Seriously Kennedy, that’s the best you can do?” Jfk smiled at her “Come on baby, you uh can’t expect me to er form complete sentences when you look so amazing?” he said, laying on the charm. Joan turned as red as a tomato “You know Jack if we weren’t dating I’d slap you.” She said getting right up in Jack’s face. She leaned over to whisper in the president clone’s ear “Cleo thinks we’re gonna do it tonight.” she said with a snicker.<br/>Kennedy started singing Grand Ol Flag to himself to stop the blood rushed down wards. He laughed “Oh uh that’s a riot.” <br/>To distract himself from the R rated thoughts now swimming around in his brain, Jack offered to give Joan a tour of his house, Jfk took her from room to room telling the girl stories of his childhood. <br/>“And here’s my uh recording studio” Jack said as the clones made their way into the booth. “Wow” Joan gasped. She'd never seen anything like this, especially in someone’s house  “I can’t believe you’ve got one of these in your house” she said. “Can I?” she asked walking up to the mic. “Sure,” Jack said, turning a couple of switches on the board and running into the booth as Waterloo by Abba started playing in the background. “You didn’t peg me as an Abba fan Jackie” Joan teased as John sang his heart out. “I was raised on it,” Jfk said, dancing around the studio. “Come on Joansie dance with me” He said, taking her hand and attempting to get the goth to dance with him.</p><p>Joan rolled her eyes “You're a dork, you know that.”  she said as Kennidy said . “Well then so are you.” Jfk said as the song ended. A slow song began and Kennedy pulled Joan into a waltz.</p><p>At that moment Joan felt like a princesses, standing in the middle of a recording studio with JF fucking K. He was slightly taller than her. The girls  felt so safe in the arms of the boy. They shuffled together until the end of the song, breathless and smiling like idiots they didn’t let go. Jack leaned forward to kiss Joan letting her close the space between them. </p><p>She did and their lips met. He’s lips were soft and sweet, she was hesitant but Jack led her along when they finally drifted apart, Joan mumbled something along  the lines of “I’ve got to go.” and made a beeline to the bathroom.  She could hear Jack calling after her “Joansie wait” but she ignored him. This was too much, she’d just had her first kiss. Oh god she’d just had her first kiss with the boy who’d had his mouth in half the school. Oh got that made her want to puke. She stumbled towards the toilet and threw up her lunch into the toilet. </p><p>Oh god he was going to break up with her. Why did that make the bible rise in her throat? She’d broken the contract Shit shit shit. Joan wiped her mouth with a towel. She needed to get out of here. She got out of the bathroom and went looking for Cleo. She found her way into the back yard “Cleo?” she called out into the sea of teen clones. The name fell on deaf ears. God were the fuck was she. Joan started breathing heavily. She thought of going to find Jack and then everything went black</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok this was really hard for me to write lol, but I'm excited to get to the next couple of chapters. I really can't wait for you to see them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Those magic changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>feelings, emotions, other word for feelings!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey I'm back took a break becuase it was my bday and then I got lazy but I'm back enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Joan of Arc came too, she was laying down on a bed that wasn’t hers and no longer in the clothes she’d fallen asleep in. Instead of the clothes Cleo had lent her, Joan was in an oversized orange CSU sweatshirt. The sweatshirt smelled familiar, like rosemary...</p><p>“Were the fuck am I?” she asked no one in particular. At that moment the one person she didn’t want to see Jf-fucking- K. The bile and panic  started rising in her throat again, god she couldn’t do this. ‘This’ wasn’t exactly clear but she couldn’t do it.</p><p>“Oh you’re up” The Kennedy clone said “ I uh took Cleo home an hour ago for ya.” He said moving slowly towards the bed not wanting to startle the girl. “Uh you were sniffling so I just put er gave you that sweatshirt.” It looked really good on her. He made a metal note that Joan looked good in orange.</p><p>Wow Jfk was being surprisingly nice to her. More nice than he’d been all week. Joan racked her brain for what had happened just before she blacked out, she remembered the party,  running the vomit but not much else. She groaned “Ugh what happened?” </p><p>Jack did a double take “You uh don’t remember kissing me?” he asked, slightly confused, she didn’t remember then maybe they could just pretend it never happened, except he’d just told her Damnit.</p><p> Oh right, fuck that’s a thing that happened. The goth tried swallowing the lump in her throat “Um listen Jfk, I’m sorry about tonight.” she said swinging her legs on to the side of the bed “If you want to break up I understand” She swallowed waiting for an answer</p><p>Jfk looked very confused. “What are you talking about Jo, I don’t care that we broke the rules,” he paused “Do you want to break up?” Jack asked, his tone turning towards one of a former president. Joan thought for a moment “No, I wanna make Abe jealous, just no more kissing ok?”</p><p>That made Jack’s heart practically stop. He thought that kiss was going to be the start of something new, and then she’d bolted. By the time Jack found his ‘girlfriend’ she was past out in his backyard. Still after everything that had happened over the past few days.... It didn’t matter. If Joan didn’t want to actually date he’d respect that.</p><p>“Ok Joannie,” he said, checking the clock next to his bed “Do you want to stay the night? I’ll sleep on the couch downstairs” Joan immediately shook her head, if there was one thing she was sure of was that she wanted to go home. “I can just walk home, it’s not a big deal”</p><p>Since it was pitch black the Athlete objected to her walking home. The van had a better heating system than his convertible so Jack and Joan took that to Joan’s house. It stank of sex and cheap perfume. Some top forty bullshit came over the beat up radio. Jack chuckled to himself, the last time he’d been in the van this late at night was when he’d broken up with Cleo, Joan sighed, breaking his very slow train of thought, “Ya know that was the first time a boys ever kissed me” she said holding back at sob. “Well er hopefully uh I’m a good kisser!” Jack said, attempting to lighten the mood.</p><p>Joan rolled her eyes a smile on the edge of her lips. “I mean will the amount of experience you have” she said batting her eyelashes. They spent the remainder of the ride in silence. When they pulled into Joan’s driveway she mumbled a thank you and headed inside. </p><p>Jack called his dads to let them know he’d be home soon, and speed away from Exclamation. When he was a kid he and Ponce had ridden their bikes out to a long  abandoned playground on the outskirts of town. They’d take their girlfriends there for a more private place, He still went there when he needed to think. Tonight is one of those nights.</p><p> </p><p>	He parked the van and got out. He shivered in the night air, he walked over and sat on the swing. It groaned under his weight Well Jackie boy he thought to himself You’ve done it now. Joan would like it here, he could help. AHH why could he get this dumb broad out of his head.</p><p>He sat there for a good couple of hours just thinking about everything that had happened that night. Kissing Joan was unlike kissing any other girl. There was something new, a little bit of zing, some emotion that he couldn’t place. Feelings and those things had never really been his thing.But one thing was clear: those feelings were for Joan.</p><p>Meanwhile across town, Joan was having a crisis of her own. She sat on the completely inadequate bunk bed thinking about her first kiss. It hadn’t necessarily been a bad kiss, not that Joan would know the difference between the 2. It had just been with the wrong person. She’d made a promise with herself that Abe would be her first kiss. The more she thought about the less mad she felt about Jfk being her first kiss. It been good</p><p>	She checked time, only a couple more hours til the sun came up. What the hell, she thought, getting out of bed. This night had already been weird enough. She slunk downstairs Toots and Cleo’s mom were out on a ‘date night’ which meant they wouldn’t be home til tomorrow, and Cleo seemed to be out like a light.</p><p>	She turned on the tv. Only to find a documentary on the kennedy assination. Oh great even when she was trying to escape Jfk there he was, she had to admit he was pretty hot.</p><p>	Across town the teens were falling in love with each other and neither of them knew it. One thing was for sure, they were both in for a wild ride</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>is it going to fast?? If there are any mistakes I'm sorry I hit publish right after finishing lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sandra Dee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jfk spent his Saturday working on Joan’s prom proposal. He remembered the big deal all the girls had made such a big deal about  getting asked to prom. He racked his brain about how to ask a girl like Joan, he picked up the bright red rotary he’d gotten for  Christmas and dialed Joan’s number. </p><p>Joan spent her Saturday on the couch, flipping between Saturday cartoons, and MTV. Around 3 pm she heard the phone ring. “CLEO” she yelled “PHONE” the phone finally stopped ringing. She heard Cleo pick up the phone, then the epyptian yelled “IT’S FOR YOU” Joan groaned pulling herself out from under a pile of blankets and trudged over to the phone. </p><p>“Joan of Arc,” she said into the phone. “Hey Jo-Jo” her ‘boyfriend’ said on the other side “I er was wonderin if you uh wanted to go to a drive in?” Joan’s cheeks turn slightly crimson. “My uh dad’s got tickets to er Grease? And er they can’t go so uh do you wanna go?” Jfk said cursing under his breath for rambling. He’d asked this question a million times to a million different girls. Why was this one so hard?</p><p>“Sure why not?” Joan said, it’d be good  for her to get out of the house. Joan could hear Jack pumping his fist on the other end. “I’ll pick you up at 6” the presidential clone said before hanging up.</p><p>Joan turned off the tv, well now she had a reason to shower. The 3 hours passed in a flash for the both of them. Jack cleaned his convertible, making it into a ‘betty-moible’ as a younger version of himself had called it. Everything was going to have to be perfect tonight.</p><p>Joan showered and shaved, and  decided that she wouldn’t ask Cleo for an outfit again. Her normal outfit would be fine for this. She did her make up  daydreaming about kennedy. Suddenly the doorbell rang, shit was it six o'clock already. She ran shaky hands through her magenta hair and headed downstairs. </p><p>“Hey Joan is Cleo home” Abe said as the goth opened the door. “Oh yea she’s upstairs,” Joan said letting Abe into the house lingering at the door. She said a silent prayer for Jfk to show up soon. Lincoln was sitting on the couch, his long limbs taking up to much space.<br/>“How are you?” Abe questioned as if nothing had changed between them. Joan forced a smile “I’m good Jackie’s taking me to a movie tonight,” she said, as the convertible finally pulled into the driveway, Joan opened the door before Jack could even reach the door, wrapping her arms around his neck protectively. She whispered in his ear “Be civil” </p><p>They went through the pleasantries, Cleo and Abe we’re going to dinner, and finally the teens were able to leave. “So er the movie doesn’t uh start till 7” the athlete explained “So I was a thinin we could grab a bite before hand? You can er even pay for half” he practically yelled as the night wind whipped through his chestnut hair. </p><p>Joan assumed that by a bite he meant the Knoll. Which was why she was surprised when they pulled into a semi decent restaurant. Jack got out of his car and whipped around to the otherside of the car opening  the door for his date. Joan smirked “Jfk you're such a gentleman” she faked swooned stepping out of the car. “Anything for my girl!!” Jack beamed. </p><p>They were able to get a nice table towards the window. Jack talked about the first time he saw Grease and how his dad had covered his eyes during the beginning of the drive in scene. Joan could swear she snorted a couple of times, Jack was really good at talking, guess he got that from his clone father. As they started their meal, Jack asked “So are you working on any new films?”  This caught the goth by surprise, no one ever asked her about her films, she was surprised Jack even remembered that she made films. </p><p>“Oh none at the moment, I’ve been busy recently, hanging out with this  really great guy so I haven’t” She joked.  Jfk looke confused “Who, that Liclon bozo?” he said swallowing part of his cheeseburger. Joan rolled her eyes “No you,ya dingbat” she said lightly punching him across the table. That made Jack blush.  </p><p>The rest of the dinner went off without a hit. Joan ended up to pay for half the meal. Which Jack tried to stop her from doing. “Jack you’re acting like it’s the end  of the world!!” the goth jokes.  “It’s the principle of the principle” he said in a high pitched voice, a poor imitation of Joan’s voice. That made Joan laugh out loud. </p><p>They drove to the drive-in. “Do ya want any snacks?” Jack asked as he fiddled with the radio, trying to find the right audio channel. Joan shook her head as she shivered, damnit why’d she forgotten a coat. Jack pulled his varsity jacket from the back seat “You forgot this last time” he smiled sheepishly wrapping the jacket around the goth girl’s shoulders. He swallowed nervously, he hadn’t been this close to her… in a while </p><p>As the movie started, the athlete yawned resting his arm on the arm of the leather seat. Joan rolled her eyes of course he’d pull something like this she thought as she scooted  into the embrace. She rested  her head in his chest. This made Jack let out a completely ‘un-macho’ squeak he thanked god she didn’t hear. </p><p>Unfortunately that made him completely forget  he was going to ask her to prom that night. He acted out all the Danny Zuko but to make her giggle. When  Grease Lighting came on he even started singing it. Joan even got in on the singing for ‘Look at me I’m Sanda Dee’ batting all of her eyes aggressively at the boy.</p><p>All and all Joan had an amazing time, she couldn’t remember any other time she’d felt so amazing. Jfk drove her home and said good night. Jack stayed outside to make sure his bettu got in ok. </p><p>Just as he was heading back to his car, he saw Abe’s car pull up. Before he could even turn the engiton, Cleo called out to him “Jfk wait up” she said, stepping in frount of the car "I wanna talk to you about something" This wasn't going to end well</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this might be the only chapter this week I've got to study for my drivers test wish me luck!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. As long as you love me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cleo does something unexpected</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm bacckk!!! Hope everyone had a good week and have a happy halloween</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack rolled his eyes “What do you want Cleo?” He was half tempted to just take off, but some part of his brain told him to stay. Boy would he regret that. “I was just wondering who you were taking to prom?” Cleo asked, trying to seem innocent. “Well uh,I was gonna take my girlfriend, Joan” JFK said uncharacterously dead pan. </p><p>Cleo scoffed. “Come one you two aren't really dating.” She said, trying to gauge the boy’s reaction. Jack just rolled his eyes. “What are you talking about Cleo, Joan and I have been dating for a mouth”</p><p> </p><p>“Really” The Eyptian cocked his head. “Weren’t you hooking up with Helen of Troy after Homecoming?” <br/>“Stop it Cleo." The athlete almost growed <br/>“And wasn’t it just 3 weeks ago you took Marie Annotine to dinner?” Cleo said, in the fakest voice possible.<br/>	Shit shit shit. Cleo knew, god how did she know? Jack was starting to panic. Finally he huffed “Ok what er do you want Cleo?” he said trying to get this conversation over with, he checked the time, 9:45, Will and Grace was on at ten. If he wasn’t home by then his dads were gonna start worrying. <br/> “I want to go to prom with you Jackie!” Cleo smiled. “Uhh” Jfk started panicking. “Let’s talk about this er in the morning k?” he said as the convertible’s engine roaded. Cleo rolled her eyes “Fine.” she said as Jack rode off.</p><p>Meanwhile Joan was over the moon. After eagerly talking Toots through the whole date, she headed up to her room. Joan owned one Backstreet Boys album, she swear it’s Cleo’s, that the goth saved only for when she was feeling especially happy.</p><p> </p><p>Just as she finished singing along to ‘As Long as You love me’. Cleo finally came in. If the goth girl had bothered to notice Cleopatra’s mood she would have noticed that the dark haired girl was in the same mood she was. </p><p>As Jack drove home he thought about his options. He could give into Cleo’s demands, break the heart of the girl he loved and saved his reputation. He could reject Cleo’s offer and let Joan take the fall for whatever Cleo had in store for her. God he wasn’t good at this, Joan was a better thinker than he’d ever been…</p><p>He’d sleep on it, yeah Jack had his best idea’s while sleeping. Like when he had the idea to sled down the biggest hill in the middle summer. Which had resulted in 3 broken fingers and a week’s stay in the hospital. Yeah Jack had all his best idea’s sleeping. </p><p>“So how was your night?" Cleo asked. Joan couldn’t detect any fakeness in her voice. “It was good.” Joan said caciously. “Jackie took me to the drive in” she a smile spreading across her face as she remembered it. <br/>“Oh good for you," Cleo said. “I remember when he used to take me to drive in, guess a boy like Jackie doesn't have many date ideas does he?” Joan forced a smile and a laugh “Yea I guess so..”<br/>The Goth turned over on the very uncomfortable mattress. Jack did the drive-in thing with other girls she thought but I’m different right? Joan shook her head trying to banish those thoughts. Right now nothing could get her out of this amazing mood.</p><p>As the sun set on Exilmation U.S.A  the teens couldn’t help but wonder what the morning held. If only they knew, if only they knew. </p><p>When Jack got up he didn’t really have any ideas. He groaned, shuffling over to the phone. He dialed Cleo’s number. “Morning” Joan responded. “Heya Joansie is uh Cleo there?” he said. Joan furrowed her brow “Yea she’s here,why?” John thought for a second “Yea I just need to ask her about the er, the game next week, I thought we could uh carpool” he braced, waiting for his girlfriend to catch him in the lie. She didn’t. “Ok sounds good!” She said before yelling away from the phone “CLEO IT’S JFK” </p><p>Jack sat down on the bed wrapping his finger anxiously. “Hey Jackie!! Did you think about my offer?” she said, lowering her voice. “Uhh, well first of all” Jack said “Why do you want to go to prom with me, weren’t   you going to go with your boyfriend?” <br/>“Beucase” Cleo practically whined. “Joan’s still not over Abe and I convinced him to ask her to prom.” Cleo had asked Abe to take Joan to prom. She didn't want to admit it, but Cleo was jealous of Joan, all she wanted was one last night with Jfk. </p><p>The epyptian waited for Jfk to respond. When he didn’t respond she said “You’d really be Joan a favor you know right?” Jack thought for a moment, normally he’d object to anyone else taking his girlfriend to prom. But this also meant that he wouldn't have to worry about asking Joan to prom. </p><p>He sighted “Fine Cleo, let’s go to prom together” The girl on the other end squealed so loudly that it made Jack lean away from the phone so as to not suffer any hearing damage. “Ok I’ve gotta go!!” Cleo squealed. “Joan and I have to go get prom dresses.” </p><p>Joan was sitting on her bed, making her way through The Count of Monte Cristo  when she heard Cleo squeal. What the fuck were they talking about that had made Cleo yell so loud? The dark haired girl ran into their shared room. <br/>“Come on Joan get dressed” the queen’s clone said as she checked herself in the mirror. The goth rolled her eyes. “Cleo it’s Sunday morning, it is my god given right to spend the whole day in bed doing whatever the heck I want” Cleo shrugged."Well if you don’t want to get a prom dress than suit yourself” </p><p>That got the goth's attention “Well no one’s asked me to prom yet so I don’t know why I need one.” This was so frustrating. “Well come along anyway, I need someone to tell me I look pretty.” Cleo is almost grown. Joan put her hands up defensively. “Ok jeez, I'll come.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Math of Love Triangles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow has it been a wild week? As an American I feel as tho I've aged 30 years. Well you made it to the end to in joy this penultimate chapter of to all the presdents I've loved before</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I don’t know Cleo isn’t this a bit...” Joan said smoothing the yellow fabric “I just don’t feel like this is really me”</p><p>Cleo had practically shoved her step-sister into the biggest, most banna yellow dress they could find because the Eyptian claimed that “Yellow is totally your color.” Right now Cleo was sitting on the dressing room couch methodically inspecting Joan. </p><p>	“Honestly I think it looks great” Cleo said “But if you want to look at other dresses I’ve got all day” It had only taken Cleo  2 tries to find her dress, a tight hugging red dress that reminded Joan of Jessica Rabbit. Joan was on her seventh dress. </p><p>	It took another 10 dresses before Joan finally settled on a midnight blue, ball gown style dress with white sequins. She imagined walking down the stairs like in  every teen movie ever, she couldn’t wait to see Jack’s face. Joan smiled to herself. “O. My. God.” Cleo said snapping the other girl out of her day dream “That’s the one” The goth girl nodded, “Yea I think this is the one” </p><p>Joan drove them home. Which wasn’t really the best idea, her mind kept drifting back to the dress. The goth had never really been interested in school dances, they were  too loud and too full of grinding teenagers. Joan always thought herself as above that kind of stuff, but now that she had someone to go with.. It didn’t feel so silly. </p><p>	“Earth to Join” The eyptian snapped from the passenger seat “You missed the turn AGAIN” <br/>	“Sorry sorry” Joan shook her head Snap out of it Arc “I’ll give you gas money when we get home”</p><p>When they got home, almost as on cue the phone rang. “I got it” Joan shouted, picking up the phone “Cleo’s drunk mom’s house how may I help you” “Hey Joan!” the voice on the other end made her heart drop. “Hey Abe, Cleo’s just upstairs if you want me to get her” Joan was doing her best but his comment at the Knoll the other day had really gotten under her skin.<br/>	“Actually I just wanted to talk to you” The presidential clone blurted. Joan’s stomach dropped, she swallowed “Listen Abe if you’re just calling to judge my life choices then you can fuck off” Joan pulled the phone away from her ear, thumb hovering over the button to hang up </p><p>“Joan wait” Abe said on the other end “Can we just talk about this? I’m really sorry and I haven’t seen you in like a week.” The goth sighed “Meet me at the Knoll in an hour.” she said curtly before hanging up.</p><p>	The phone plopped down next to her on the couch. She muffled her scream with one of the couch cushions. God what had she done, her first instinct was to call Jack. He’d understand right? It’s not like he’d be jealous or anything. It’s not like she’s doing anything worthy of being jealous right? She’s just going to  the diner with her friend. A friend that she had a crush on for like the past six years. <br/>It’s fine, it  will be fine. All of a sudden Joan was very aware of her appearance, nothing wrong with taking pride in your appearance right? Joan drugged up to her room, and did her best to fix her face up. </p><p>	By the time she got to the Dinner Abe was already there. As soon as she walked in the boy smiled and waved at her. Joan rolled her eyes and smiled at the Dork , walking over to the table. “So?” Joan raised one eyebrow. <br/>	“Ok, listen Joan I’m sorry about the other day, I just got caught off guard, and I apologize go calling you easy..but you can’t blame me, you know the reputation JFK has.” He said looking up like a lost puppy dog. That made Joan’s heart melt. “I forgive you Abe, I overreacted  so don’t worry about it!”</p><p>	They ordered milkshakes and fries and got to catching up. They talked about school, and basketball doing their best to ignore the elephant in the room until they ran out of stuff to talk about  “So like did you guys do it yet” Abe practically whispered. Joan shoved him, she scoffed “Come on don’t ask me that,” Abe cocked his head “Well?”Joan shoved some fries in her mouth, chewing and swallowing before answering “No, and I don’t think I want to, besides the OG Joan of Arc was Catholic right? So I’m not supposed to till marriage anyway.”</p><p>	At some point in the conversation Abe just blurted out “Hey do you want to go to prom with me?” Joan did a double take, she had to be dreaming because Abe only ever really wanted to date her in dreams. Then Joan started choking. </p><p>	A bit of french fry had gotten stuck in her throat. Abe immediately started panicking before performing the heimlich maneuver. “Should I take that as a yes” the boy quipped. Joan nodded. She paid for the food, promised Abe she’d call him later to duciss some more  plans for the big night.</p><p>As soon as Joan got  in her car a rock started forming in her stomach. Rom-coms always made it look so easy. Being the top point of a love triangle was supposed to be fun,  and this anything BUT fun. </p><p> </p><p> As she pulled into her driveway Joan saw a familiar red convertible. She groaned, could this day get any worse?</p><p>Jack was sitting on his ‘girlfriends’ couch. Toots had let him in since Joan wasn’t home and Cleo couldn’t really be bothered, when he’d gone up to their shared room Cleo didn’t even let him in the room because she was “Not ready to be seen by the public”, so he just sat very straight on the couch thinking about everything and nothing. </p><p>Suddenly the door openned, the Jock sprang out of his seat, “Hey Joanie” he said smiling. She looked upset. What's wrong?<br/> “Hey Jack, can we talk about prom?” the goth sat down next to him “Abe asked me to prom” <br/>“Huh” JFK cut her off “Cleo asked uh me to prom to! How wild is that?” <br/>Joan just furrowed her brow “Did you say yes” Jack just nodded standing up “ I said yes to Abe/Cleo” they said in unison. “So er I guess I’ll see you at prom then?” the presdent said somberly. “See you there Jackie” Joan said as he walked out the door</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Now if you'll exuse me I have to wash the nasty feeling I get writing abe off, in a long long shower</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Raining on Prom Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is no need to break my knuckles people</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Abe was an hour and a half late. Joan was sitting on the couch next to Toots watching QVC. “I’m sure he’ll show up soon” Toots said as if reading  her mind, “I don’t know toots, I think I got stood up” she said holding back tears. </p><p>When Jack had come to pick up Cleo some 90 minutes earlier, Cleo hadn't finished getting her face ready so Joan and Jack had been stuck downstairs together. <br/>“You uh look really great Joannie” Jfk said awkwardly, straightening his bowie. That made Joan turn pink, “Thanks jack, you look great to”</p><p>He really did, he’s outfit reminded Joan of the first time she’d seen the real Jfk. This was to say he looked amazing. They made polite conversation for what felt like forever until Joan’s step-sister mader her grand entrance. Cleo looked great, as always but the goth girl wasn’t looking at Cleo. She was looking at Jack looking at Cleo. She felt a pang in her heart, why didn’t Abe look at her like that, hey at least Abe was looking at her now. </p><p>Jack offered her a ride, she said she’d wait for Abe. Coming up on the 2 hour mark she was starting to regret that choice. She sighed “I’ll be upstairs if you need me Toots” Joan said, holding back tears. </p><p>Across town Jack was having a bad time at prom. He’d spent the last hour and  a half  watching Cleo flirting with other boys. The minute they got their, the eyptian had asked him to get some punch. Once Jack got back with the  punch Cleo was already off with some other guy. </p><p>JFK didn’t know what to expect, even when they were dating Cleo flirted with other dudes, he kept remembering how Joan looked. He kept looking around to see where Joan was. Weirdly enough Abe wasn't either, whatever, Jack didn’t care let the bozo do what he wants with his date. </p><p>Joan couldn’t stop thinking about prom. She didn’t even want to go to prom in the first place. The goth kept trying to read, but she couldn’t stop thinking about Jack. Jack and Cleo slow dancing together. Their bodies moving closer and closer, Jack and Cleo kissing. She shook her head, it’s not like she really cared. Jack can do whatever he wants. </p><p>Suddenly the doorbell rang.  Joan catapulted herself down stairs and opened the door. “Heya Joansie,” Jack said. It had started raining since the prom had started and Jack’s hair had started to curl. “Jack what are you doing here?” Joan crossed her arms “I thought you were at prom with Cleo” <br/>“I er was” Jack swallowed “But being at prom uh made me realize that I just wanna be with you Joan” <br/>Joan smiled “So do I Jack, I don’t care about anyone else” God this was cheesy. “Um, your chariot er awaits,” Jack said, stepping aside to show the convertible. “Where are we going?” Joan asked. The jock thought for a second “It’s a surprise” he winked.</p><p>Joan reluctantly got in the car. Jack had put the top down before he left the prom. But he was still soaked. The goth couldn’t stop looking  at his hair. Half way through the drive Jack broke the silence “Jo you’ve been staring at me for the last 5 minutes do you have something to say?” <br/>Joan turned beet red and turned her eyes to the road. “Oh it’s nothing, just that I’ve never seen your natural hair” Joan giggled “It makes you look really handsome”. Jack smiled, he hadn't worn his hair in its natural state since freshman year when Cleo told him, he looked more like the og JFK when he put product in his hair. </p><p>Just as Jack pulled into the parking lot of the fanciest restaurant in town, Abe pulled up to Joan’s house. He’d had some car trouble, that’s why he was almost 90 minutes late. But his story is not important to this one. So back to JFK and Joan. </p><p>“Jack, don't you need to get a reservation like 3 mouths in advance to get into this place?” Joan asked. “Well I got the reservation 3 mouths ago” <br/>“I’m sorry what? Joan did a double take. <br/>“Since the uh contract thingie said we’d break up on prom night” the jock said stretching his arms around Joan “So I thought we could have dinner too, celebrate ya know? It’s stupid but since I just think you’re a knockout and if you’d let me I’d really like you to be my girl, like for real this time” </p><p>That made Joan’s heart melt “Of course Jackie” she said as she closed the space between the 2 of them. Jack looked at her lips. “Can I?” the jock asked, right before Joan kissed him. Right there in that moment there was no were else those two teenagers wanted to be. Jack took control of the kiss, he’d done this a million times. But Joan was different, Joan was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.</p><p>He pulled away to whisper “Joansey” in her ear “We er should uh probably go in, or we’ll lose our reservation.”</p><p>The 2 loverbirds heading into the resutant, and for the first time in a long time everything was great</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all so much for your coments, that's half the reason I finished this is becuase of ya'll. But let it be known that this is not the last time I'll writ under the clone high tag!! I've already got something else in the works so look out for that!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>